trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Extreme Sleepover Club/Vega Swift
Extreme Sleepover Club/Vega Swift is the third episode of the seventh season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on August 27, 2019. Synopsis Extreme Sleepover Club The Snack Pack take their Extreme Sleepover Club to Sky Toronto's factory. It turns out that Sky Toronto is also a member of the club. Vega Swift Satin and Chenille look after Nova's baby cousin Vega Swift, who puts them through a great deal of trouble before they can impress Nova. Plot Extreme Sleepover Club Tug Duluth is giving a tour guide of Sky Toronto's factory to Guy Diamond and Smidge. After a Sprinkles demonstration from Klaus Von Frousting, to the pairs disappointment Tug announces the next stop is the exit and thus their tour is over. They state they hardly saw anything today, but Tug lists the things they did see including a brief encounter with Sky Toronto himself. Outside Smidge wishes she could spend an entire day thee, but Guy suggests while they cannot, an entire night is a different matter. That night Smidge calls an emergency meeting with the 3 other members of the Extreme Sleep Overs club. She speaks their nome de slumber "Big Sleep", "Forty Winks" and "Napster" which are the names of Biggie, Guy and Cooper. The goal of the club is to push the boundaries of traditional sleep overs. They've already slept in some strange place such as King Gristles crown, a Tarantacapuffacus's web and a waterfall. Smidge shows them their next destination; the Funtime Factory. Smidge asks them if they are ready and Biggie says they took an oath to her, "Lil'Cosy". The group then cites the club motto. They walk in through the doors and the entire place lights up. They play with the Gift Wrapping machine, the confetti room confetti, the noisemaker's workbench and mystery machines that produce fog, winter and lightning. As Cooper goes to hit the Lightning Machine, Biggie finds the newest board games and attracts their attention. As they finish their board game, Smidge reflexs how every party in the village starts at the Factory and its the heart of so much happiness, Smidge loves it even more right now. At that moment, Sky activates the intruder warning and over loudspeaker they hear him warning them they will be caught as the factory locks down. The 4 Trolls are alarmed and they warn they'll get the intruders before Smidge points out the intruders are them. Sky warns over loudspeaker if they are caught, he will ban them from the Factoryfor a lifetime. With the risk of never coming back being spoken, the 4 run and hide. Sky begins his search of the factory with the 4 constantly dodging him. This ceases when the 4 hide in the Wrapping Machine and Smidge realises their done for. She chooses to sacrifice herself to save the others and allows herself to be gift wrapped. As a consquence, Smidge is caught. Smidge is in Sky's office and he has her profile. He holds the stamp to ban her in his hand and she begins to explain herself. As she explains it was suppose to be a night of endless joy, Sky realises that Smidge is a member of the Extreme Sleepover Club. He stops and the pair recite the motto of the club. It turns out Sky is a founding member of the club and was here with his friends King Peppy, Dr. Moonbloom and Mags Gumdrop. The 4 were having a sleep over themselves. The Club gathers the 8 members and the episode ends with them having a photo. Episode Notes *This is one of the few Trolls related material where Poppy doe not appear and the only episode up to this point she wasn't in it at all. She tends to ends up in everything even if its only a brief mentioning. *This the first episode since Pillow War a Bergen has appeared. They were last mentioned in New Anthem. Character Appearances Trolls *Smidge *Cooper *Biggie *Tug Duluth *Guy Diamond *Mags Gumdrop *Dr. Moonbloom *Sky Toronto *King Peppy *Klaus Von Frousting Bergens *King Gristle Jr. Episode Ranking How good was "Extreme Sleepover Club"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Vega Swift Poppy opens up a Trend Report from Nova Swift. Nova does not do the Trend Report and instead has her interns Satin and Chenille host it. This turns out to be a joint dream the pair were having and they've overslept again. Which means their late for their daily intern tasks. They grab her latte, her cloths from the Glitter Cleaners and walk her Cuddlepup. This leaves them with the rehearsal for the Trend Report. Poppy is also rehearsing though Smidge's bad writing leaves her announcing Nova Swift's name incorrectly. As Smidge leaves grumbling at her own bad spelling the Twins arrive exhausted. Poppy tells them Nova's running late and their fine. Poppy questions if their enjoying their internship, to which they say they are but are getting tired of the same tiny tasks every day. They want to do something more glamorous. Poppy disagrees with the pair and states that if they walked a mile in her hair they may change their minds. Nova shows up followed by snaps of cameras who correct Poppy's statement on her life not being glamorous. Nova apologises for being late but her cousin dropped in for a visit. Nova asks if they've heard of her "Vega Swift", but the twins have not. Nova believes her cousin is the next big thing and the twins are excited to hang with her cousin. Nova has the Trend report to deal with that night and can't entertain her cousin, the Twins volunteer to save Nova cancelling her time with Vega. Nova then presents her cousin Vega Swift - who is a baby. Nova leaves Vega in their hands. The Twins have a guide on taking care of baby Trolls and are at their pod. Vega appears to be adorable constantly wanting hugs, but the problem is she wants to hug everything including things that are dangerous, of which the Twins have for making clothes in their pod. they nearly loose Vega out their pod window when Vega sees a bug she wants to the horror of their neighbour and her baby. They try and get Vega to eat but this ends with Vega not eating and Chenille instead eating the baby food. Next comes the issue of Vega loosing her bonnet which restricts her hair from getting out of control coming off, as the guide book states Troll Babies had not much control over their hair and the Twins Pod soon ends up a mess as Vega's hair wrecks it. They need help and turn to Gia Grooves who is Troll Villages best babysitter. She runs a day-care centre and is more then happy to look after Vega Swift. Inside the day care centre babies are having fun and a party is under the baby hosted by a DJ baby. The Twins leave Vega with Gia upon finding themselves swarmed by baby Trolls all asking for hugs. At their pod, the Twins have finished cleaning up after Vega and are hoping Nova will never know they couldn't handle Vega. Gia Grooves comes along and alerts the twins to a situation - Vega has escaped the daycare centre. A flash back shows her escaping because she spotted Nova talking to Poppy about the Trend Report and Vega wanted to hug Nova. The Twins go to find Vega. Nova is going over the items for the Trend Report with Queen Poppy and has samples of various upcoming trends and crazes. Nova tells Poppy she doesn't have a big opener for the nights Trend Report. As Nova stands on stage, the twins spot her but luckily Nova didn't see them. They spot Vega about to go on stage to their horror. They sneak round back and grab Vega. Poppy hears Vega but is unsure if she heard anything at all but Nova dismisses hearing anything at all. As they go to sneak away, Vega's bonnet comes off again and suddenly her hair goes wild and starts messing around with Nova's samples. Nova turns up as the Twins try to deal with Vega and they hide Vega behind them quickly, but end up showing Vega's out of control hair and being covered in a bunch of random clothing items from the Trend Report. They confess to not being able to handle Vega. They confess they hoped to get more glamorous duties with taking on Vega and are sorry for letting her down. Nova however surprises them as she confirms her life isn't as glamorous as it seems. She isn't mad because she knows how the twins can make up for it - do the Trend report with her. She also has figured out the opener for tonight. At the Trend Report, the twins announce the hottest new trend - baby couture. Vega crawls on stage dressed in clothing items. The episode ends with Nova saying she told the Twins Vega was the next big thing. Episode Notes *This is part 3 of the twins + Nova Swift's story arc. *Nova has a adult Cuddlepup for a pet. These things are predators and will hurt Trolls. This makes Nova's choice of pet a bit extreme even for her but is a reference to celebrities who buy dog breeds like chihuahua as part of a fashion accessory items for the sake of the latest trend. Except instead of a Tiny handbag dog, Nova's gone the opposite direction. *Just as with adult Glitter Trolls, the baby ones are naked except for their bonnets. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Nova Swift *Satin and Chenille *Gia Grooves *Smidge *Cloud Guy *Vega Swift Episode Ranking How good was "Vega Swift"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes